


Miracle

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	Miracle

**Union**

"You two make a great match," Alura grinned as she handed Astra a drink.

"Thank you, sister," Astra beamed. "How is it between you and Zor-El? Do I hear wedding bells yet?"

Alura chuckled, "Soon, Astra. But tonight is about you and Non."

Astra giggled, "Yes, it is. I wonder where my husband has gone off."

"Shall we look for him?" Alura suggested.

Both sisters moved away from the wall to look for their significant others, finding them by the appetizer table.

"Astra, Alura," Non grinned. "We were about to look for you."

"We made a plate for you each," Zor-El smiled, offering Alura the plate.

"Thank you, both," Astra laughed as she moved closer to Non. "Let's dance, Non."

Non smiled and put the plate of appetizers down, taking Astra's hand. He led her to the dance floor where they danced throughout the night. Astra was happy in this moment and had not yet thought about the joy of motherhood. She remembered drinking a lot while enjoying her wedding night that ended in the bedroom.

**Suspicions**

It had been weeks since Astra slept with Non and now she was following him. Non was being evasive and showing home late, even though they were both military personnel. Astra lost sight of Non the last second and turned back, going home to think of another plan.

\- - -

"Alura, I need your help," Astra huffed into the communicator.

"With what?" Alura questioned.

"Non," Astra answered. "He keeps disappearing after work and I have something important to tell him."

Alura smirked, "I'll help if you tell me what the important thing is."

Astra huffed, "You play dirty, sis."

"Well, go on," Alura laughed. "Tell me."

"Okay," Astra sighed before smiling. "I believe I'm pregnant."

"Oh, my Rao!" Alura squealed. "You have to tell Non as soon as possible. If he continues to disappear, then I'll use my connections."

"Thank you, Alura," Astra laughed. "And you can only tell Zor-El. No one else until Non knows."

"Okay," Alura agreed excitedly.

\- - -

Non came home on time for dinner and Astra chose the moment after dinner to confront him. Astra sat by her husband and took his hand.

"Is something wrong, Astra darling?" Non questioned.

"No," Astra answered. "I just have some good news."

Non frowned as he pondered about it. "Well, what is it? You got me curious."

Astra giggled, "Non, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"Wonderful news, love," Non beamed.

"So will you tell me why you have been distant?" Astra asked.

Non looked shocked but chuckled, "I knew you would start to notice. I have been seeing someone but I will stop. We have a child to prepare for."

Astra pulled away from Non, "How far did you go with her?"

"I have only kissed her," Non answered honestly. "But I am faithfully yours, Astra. I love you. We can work this out but if we can't, we must think about our child."

Astra glared at her husband, "We will try but above all else, everything we do is for our little one."

**Name**

The hours of labor was rough on both Astra and Non. Astra, of course, was pushing out the baby while Non tried to keep her calm and deliver the infant. Their family, mainly Astra's, waited inside the designated room set up for Astra. Soon, Non handed Astra a small bundle and cleaned up the mess.

"She's beautiful like her mother," Non commented before carrying Astra and the baby to the clean room where their family was waiting.

\- - -

"So what will you name her?" Alura beamed as she poked the sleeping infant's chubby cheeks.

"Don't do that," Astra huffed. "You'll wake her."

Zor-El chuckled, "Will her name relate to the stars you fondly love, Astra? Or maybe something fitting of a warrior, Non?"

Non frowned, "Astra will pick out a fitting name for our little girl."

Astra stared at her baby girl and once the baby opened her eyes, Astra knew the perfect name to give.

"This little one," Astra beamed, "Will be called Astrid In-Ze for her divine beauty and strength."


End file.
